Anna and Elsa visit DisneyLand
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Comissioned by gazza3478 on Reddit. Anna and Elsa visit DisneyLand


The excitement was palpable in the air. And though most of the excitement came from the little kids, dressed up in Mickey hats, or other Disney memorabilia, that didn't stop the few adults that weren't accompanied with little children, to also be excited, even if they hid it better than the little kids.

It was, after all, Disney magic, and all of their favorite characters they had grown up with were there, and to two particular waiting customers, the whole thing had a view of excitement and fun.

There was mindless chatter between all the children, not only the French ones, who had traveled their country to go to Disney Land Paris, but also several other nationalities, it was definitive proof that Disney appealed to an entire group of people, world wild. Between those there were two Norwegian girls who awaited their turn to enter, their names were Elsa and Anna and they had spent a rough time, before finally joining themselves again in their sibling (non incest) love. They had decided to do a short vacation, and what better place than the world happiest place, as was trademarked?

Anna had used the internet to search for flights and tickets, not a necessary precaution, she could buy them at an airport or the place when she arrived, but she felt like doing something to help her excitement. Anna was always excited at the prospect of some fun thing, fun loving as she was.

Elsa was the more serious of the two sisters, she had spent the better part of her life isolated, and so she was always sort of awkward with people. It had taken a lot of convincing from Anna's part (complete with the puppy eye stare) for her to agree and go. She'd be lying, however if she said she wasn't intrigued by the idea of a place full of fun and laughter. Anna had versed her on the Disney movies, showing her several, so she would recognize the characters. She had quite enjoyed watching the movies. Relaxing with her sister was the best time she had, and it certainly helped her get her mind out of the crazy amount of paperwork her title entitled.

But there was no time to think about it, for it was their time to enter, Elsa was literally pushed by Anna into the park, and she was faced with the choice of where to go. Having read on the layout of the park, but not knowing just where to start, she let Anna take the cue.

Anna pushed her around, searching for the various characters that had, in her opinion, so lovingly been animated into film, whenever she found one she would go and greet them excitedly, and give Elsa the camera so she could take a photo. Elsa sighed, by the looks of it, she wouldn't get to take any photos with the characters.

Then it was on for the rides, which would be all fine and dandy, if they didn't have to wait in line. Disneyland saw a lot of people come through its doors every day, and all those people went for the rides as well., Anna was impatient, staring at the line moving so so slowly, and feeling like forever. And Anna had experience with first things and the time that was forever, even if sometimes she could stretch the meaning of forever, like in that exact moment.

Elsa was taking it a lot better, she knew how to wait, after all, she had done so plenty of times, the young woman smiled warmly at the great summer sun. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come there during the summer, when there were more people around. There was no time for regrets now, they had bought the (expensive) tickets, and they were going to enjoy it.

When they finally got into the rides, after what were undoubtedly hours of waiting, they had fun, the rides were short, but pretty sweet, moving fast and making that bubbly feeling in their stomach stretch almost to their throat, as it slid down or upwards.

By the time they got out of the several rides they rode on they were pretty hungry, their bodies having been fooled into thinking they had moved a pretty great distance. Anna went for the junk food, which was a lot faster moving than waiting in line (again) for one of the big restaurants. Elsa didn't usually indulge, except for the occasional chocolate bar, but she let herself go and get the same junk food. It was their vacation,, after all.

After lunch they idly walked around, observing the views, the place was huge, and they didn't feel like going on any more rides, until their digestion was done, lest they throw up. The afternoon parades would be starting soon, and Anna was excited for that.

Anna was having the time of her life, all of this was just like the blurbs advertising it, promised, she was meeting all her favorite characters (really, only people in suits)j, she had been through rides of uncountable amounts of thrill, she had screamed, she had seen her levels of adrenaline rise, and she had been amused. But the best part was yet to come.

As the music started, she started an excited "omygoshomygosh" as the figures started looming in the back of the park, coming towards her. The Scents, the sounds, the renditions of classical Disney songs, it all screamed fun to her". She quite enjoyed it.

But how was Elsa faring? While at first she'd been a tad annoyed with the excitement Anna was demonstrating, acting more childish than the countless children there, all the atmosphere was really getting to her and she was enjoying her time. Even more so when she had been on the rides, but this parade was fun too, she could really recognize some characters, who were quickly closing in, and she was sure the fun was about to intensify itself.

As it turns out she was right, after the parade finished, and she bough herself and Anna several dozen euros worth of Disney stuff on the stores, they left, happily sighing at the good memories they had formed.


End file.
